


Time Is Nothing

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Happy Kate Marsh, Post-Canon, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Max contemplates the next six weeks and Kate is a little romantic.





	Time Is Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i stole a line from the book The Time Traveler's Wife, but whatevs, it's fine.

When raindrops descend and hit the roof of the building, it invites a distinct thumping noise into the Caulfield-Marsh apartment. It’s a soothing sound, it makes Max wonder just how much she would miss the Portland skies. 

In the privacy of their room, Kate and Max rest on their bed together. Max is on her back while Kate rests her head underneath her girlfriend’s chin. One of Max’s hands is holding Kate’s, while the other is positioned on the small of Kate’s back. 

Max likes this closeness, the kind of proximity that allows her to just enjoy Kate’s presence. 

Despite having laid there for over an hour, neither of them are asleep just yet. Kate is drifting back and forth between consciousness and slumber, whereas Max is more fully awake. 

Sleep isn’t coming to her that easily. Max’s mind is preoccupied with other things. She can’t help but think about where she will be in the next 24 hours – because it will not be in Portland, or in her apartment, and it will not be a place where she can hold Kate in her arms. 

But perhaps it will benefit Max to look at the bright side of things. 

In a week, Max’s work will be shown at a smaller fine art gallery, a place in Brooklyn filled with other works by North American artists. For the next few weeks, she will be staying in Williamsburg to promote her art, hone her craft, and collaborate with other like-minded people. It’s an opportunity she is beyond fortunate to come across.

To have her photography be displayed in New York was something she had only dreamed of. Granted, the venue isn’t exactly the Met or the Guggenheim, but the significance to the fact still stands. 

Obviously, Kate is proud of Max, she has no reason not to be. In fact, when Max broke the news, the look of joy on her face was absolutely captivating. Max almost wanted to snap a photo of the moment to completely immortalize it. 

But right now, the initial excitement of the situation feels dormant. 

Instead of thinking about how she would be visiting New York for the first time, Max is thinking about not seeing Kate for the next six weeks. Her mind is preoccupied with thoughts of sleeping in a lonely bed or eating breakfast on her own. 

“I’m gonna miss this,” Max murmurs quietly. She looks up at the ceiling above, a common sight she would likely be missing soon. 

“I know,” Kate responds after a beat. She sounds mostly asleep now, but is clearly still aware enough to respond. “But we’ll Skype, and I can write you letters.” 

Max smirks, then lets out a lighthearted laugh. “Texting’s fine, Kate.”

“I know,” Kate agrees. “But letters are more romantic.” 

She’s always had a penchant for certain old-fashioned things, such as fountain pens and snail mail. Seeing as Max is the owner of a vintage polaroid camera, as well as an old typewriter she found in an antique store, she is not one to argue.

Kate lifts her head off Max’s chest to look her in the eye. 

In the darkness, Max can’t see that well, but her mind fills in the blanks. She imagines the sight of Kate’s muted, green eyes, how they look back at her with a steady gaze. 

“I’ll be back in no time,” Max says. Her hand starts playing around with Kate’s hair. “I promise.” 

“Time is nothing,” Kate says. She leans in to press a quick kiss to Max’s lips. “I love you.” 

Max grins, letting that warm feeling in her heart grow. Gently, she tugs Kate close to her and lets Kate snuggle against her shoulder. She makes sure that the last words Kate hears before finally falling asleep are: 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *uses the tag 'Happy Kate Marsh' again bc that's what she deserves*


End file.
